1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing and media playback systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for sharing digital content over a global computer network, e.g., the Internet, via community web sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are presently a variety of different technologies available to deliver media selections, such as audio, video, audio/video, etc. to users in an effective and beneficial format. Portable media storage devices for storing digital content are widely used to enjoy audio and/or video program materials such as music, filmed entertainment (e.g., movies and television programs) among others. Examples of such devices include compact disc (CDs) and digital versatile or video discs (DVDs). CDs and DVDs are fabricated in several forms. For example, CDs may be single-sided, dual-sided, high density (HDCD), super audio (SACD), super video (SVCD), readable, writable, and/or recordable, or capable of storing and playing audio files that are compatible with different operating systems (e.g., a hybrid CD). CDs are also able to store and play various file types, such as .mp3 files, .wav files, .au files, .ram files, and .wma files, just to name a few. Similarly, DVDs may be single-sided, dual-sided, high density, high definition, readable, writable, and/or recordable, single layer, or multi-layer. DVDs are also able to store and play various file types and video formats, such as PAL, NTSC and/or MPEG, AVI, WMV, etc. files. Additional types of portable digital storage devices, such as a memory sticks, secure digital cards (SDCs), CompactFlash cards, microdrives, and Universal Media Discs (UMDs) presently exist which can be employed to deliver content to a user. Further, various new types of portable storage devices are being created on a regular basis. Moreover, there is a substantial volume of material available over computerized networks, such as the Internet which may or may not be related to specific media selections.
Numerous web sites now exist on the global computer network, e.g., the Internet, that focus on bringing people together and allowing them to share information and content. Examples of these sites include My Space, You Tube, Friendster, Facebook, among others. Many of the web sites that focus on bringing people together (now commonly called community web sites) allow the users to list and promote their favorite digital content including music, videos and games. However, no system and method exists for allowing a user to automatically link their stored content (DVDs, CDs, etc) directly to these community web sites. Therefore, a need exists for techniques to allow users to automatically list their media content, and also allow automatic placement of the content onto a community web site that the user is actively participating in.